


Loyalty and Sacrifice

by preusterreich



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, M/M, dirty dirty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei finally gives in to his sultan's sinfully-persistent invitations.</p><p>Written for SASO 2015 Main Round 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2015 Main Round 2, the prompt was sins and virtues. Rin is representative of sin and Rei is representative of virtue. With a prompt like that I would obviously use splash free as a setting, because it's just so easy to write splash free smut. splash free forever~

The first time it happened, it was completely in line with what Rei had heard about the sultan. Contrary to Rei's prudence, the sultan was incredibly lavish and decadent, his bedchamber saturated with pleasing aromas meant to captivate and ensnare upon entry. It reminded Rei of those carnivorous plants he had read about in tomes.

Heady and pleasing scents wafted through the air as Rei stood at the chamber door. He glanced about the room and took in the beauty of the steeply-arched ceilings and rich tapestries hanging from the walls. He was sure almost everything in the room was imported from an exotic land and even the incense and oils were worth more than his own life. 

Suddenly, a sultry voice drew Rei from his reverie of the immaculately-furnished chamber.

"I've been expecting you for some time, Commander Ryuugazaki." 

He looked to his left to see the sultan resting on a large mound of pillows and carpets while regarding him with the precision of a perfect predator - his eyes narrow but pupils wide. The low firelight glinted off his lusty grin. Rei was startled by the sultan's gaze; he felt as though he had stepped into the presence of a starved animal. Of course, Rei usually abstains from such bodily desires.

"I'm quite aware, your majesty." he stated, holding his voice steady under the sultan's gluttonous ogling. "You've been insisting I join you in your chambers for weeks."

The sultan stood and allowed his robe to fall open, baring his chest. Rei peered down to where a thin sash held the rest of the robe closed over the sultan's hips and thought about how easily it could simply fall away with any sudden movement he made. Rei did not let his stare linger long.

The distance between them decreased slowly as the sultan prowled through the mountain of luxurious fabrics toward Rei, his movements deliberately seductive. 

"Mmm... and you finally did." 

Chiseled muscles held Rei's attention until his sultan was directly in front of him, unabashed in his sexual appetite for his military commander. Rei quickly looked back up to the sultan's crimson eyes, his cheeks flushing slightly. 

"I have. S-Shall we begin, your majesty?"

The sultan chuckled lowly, the sound more like a growl in his throat. He snaked a hand around Rei's neck and attached his lips to the soldier's pulse point, grazing his sharp teeth over the sensitive flesh. He nipped a red mark onto Rei's neck and pulled away. Rei couldn't help but let out a quiet whine.

"Call me Rin."

Rei melted into the touch, gasping. Part of him was speechless that the sultan would want to have an illicit affair with him when he could choose any of the palace concubines. 

The other part of him had been waiting for this. 

Even though he had avoided his feelings for so long, Rei could not deny his parallel desire for the sultan; he had never met or even seen anyone else so aesthetically pleasing.

"I c-could never be so informal, your majesty." he replied, pulling in a quick breath.

"Commander Ryuugazaki, in my personal bedchamber the situation is altered." He dropped to his knees in front of Rei, kissing down his stomach and dragging his nails down the taut skin. "We are equals in here, so don't be afraid to address me more casually." 

Rei's mind clouded with the vision of the sultan kneeling before him. "O-Only on one condition." 

"Name it." Rin breathed against Rei's hip where he had pulled his trousers low. He had waited far too long to have Rei in this way; there wasn't much he wouldn't do to keep him there.

"You need to refer to me informally as well."

Rin smirked. "Of course," He glanced up to meet his eyes. "Rei." 

Rei sunk to his knees, his muscles suddenly useless. He was unaware that the sultan even knew his given name. His arms found purchase around Rin's neck, pulling him close and pressing their lips together and allowing Rin to plunge his tongue into his mouth.

Without detaching their lips, Rin easily hoisted Rei from his knees and swept him over to the large mass of luxuriously-plush pillows. The fabrics cradled Rei exquisitely as he was laid down on his back underneath Rin. The sultan ghosted his nails down his commander's stomach, busying his fingers with disconnecting the waistpiece of his trousers, then pulling them low over his hips. 

Rei lifted his hips slightly to allow this, wanting Rin to touch him more intimately. He was prepared and willing to sacrifice everything to his sultan, and he knew that Rin would greedily take everything he had to offer. He gasped as Rin dragged his trousers down his supple but muscular thighs, the fabric rubbing at his half-hard cock in the process. 

Rin licked a trail down Rei's abs, stopping to rest his cheek against his stomach as he watched his length spring free from below the cloth. Rin licked his lips in anticipation as Rei let out a pleasured groan under him, clutching fistfuls of pillow tightly. Rin felt himself salivating as he watched Rei's cock grow harder without even having to be touched. 

"Rei," Rin drawled lowly. "you really love this attention, don't you?" He took Rei into his hand and squeezed gently as if testing his firmness.

A sharp moan escaped from Rei's throat, and he threw his head back into the pillows, canting his hips upward into Rin's touch. He felt Rin begin to stroke him slowly, and he couldn't remember why he avoided this kind of touching on a regular basis. It truly was as good as the more lurid tales had described. He could understand why some spent so much money in the sandy back-alleys of the city. Rei was torn from his thoughts as Rin's voice demanded his attention.

"How about I use my mouth?" he purred, his eyes locking with Rei's and his hand never ceasing its strokes. 

Sweat dripped down Rei's forehead as he rose to rest on his elbows, nodding quickly. "God Rin, yes. Please do." he begged. 

Rin pulled Rei's trousers fully off his legs, taking his shoes and lower-leg coverings along with them. He tossed the bundle off to the side somewhere. The sultan lowered his mouth toward Rei's erection, his teeth shining.

"But please, your m- ah... Rin... please be mindful of your teeth." Rei squeaked, almost slipping back into formality. 

"Don't worry, Rei. I won't bite you unless you ask me to." Rin breathed over Rei's cock, giving it that final pump of blood to bring it to its full hardness. Rei panted hard as Rin's mouth closed around his length, the wet heat more incredible than he could have ever imagined. Rin's tongue lapped at the head inside his mouth, and Rei let out a load moan to the chamber, collapsing back against the pillows and squirming under his sultan's roving hands and expert mouth.

Rin gripped around Rei's thigh, bending it up toward his chest. He let Rei slip from his mouth. "Here, hold your thigh like that."

Rei did as instructed, wrapping one arm around his thigh as Rin took his cock into his mouth again. Rin's lips worked around him, coaxing groans and whimpers from his throat. Rei pulled his thigh closer against his chest and threw his other leg wide, spreading open to allow Rin to work at his length. 

With his lips bobbing firmly around Rei, Rin reached one hand down to his waist and quickly undid the sash holding his robe closed. He started stroking his already-hard cock - he had been hard since Rei set foot in the chamber. He had craved Rei for so long, throwing him constant requests and innuendos, and now he had finally appeared at the door of his bedchamber, ready and willing.

The sultan always got what he desired.

Rin smirked around Rei's length at the fortune that had been smiled upon him by the gods. With a final lick, he rose from Rei's lap, letting his cock slip from his mouth. Rei looked up and caught his gaze.

"Rin? Why... why are you stopping?" he asked, his voice quiet and breathless. 

"I want you to ride me, Rei." the sultan declared. 

Rei blushed as Rin laid down next to him. He noticed that the sultan's robe was now undone and open around his hips; his cock stood high.

Rin rested back on the pillows and crossed his arms behind his head, nodding down to his hips. "Don't be shy." 

His heart pounding in his chest, Rei adjusted his glasses. "Do you have some sort of lubricant?" he asked, crawling into the sultan's lap and straddling his stomach just above his length. Rei could feel the hardness rubbing just between the cleft of his ass. 

Rin stretched his arm far back behind his head and pointed to a small table where a bunch of different-sized bottles were displayed. "I can't reach them from here, but you probably can. It's the clear bottle - one of the round ones."

Seeing the bottle Rin was referring to, Rei rose onto his hands and knees to reach for it, giving Rin a beautiful view of his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Rei couldn't quite reach it, and his fingers just brushed the bottle, so he leaned forward a little more, lowering his hips even closer to Rin's face in his stretch. Suddenly, he felt Rin's hand on his cock, and he gasped as his own hand finally closed around the bottle. 

"R-Rin, please... ah!" Rei panted as Rin stroked him. He thrust his hips slightly before regaining his control and pulling away from Rin's grip, moving back to straddle Rin's stomach. Rin simply smirked deviously up at him. Flushed and panting and with his precome smearing onto his sultan's chest, he uncorked the bottle and spread some of the oil onto his fingers, then recorked it and set it aside.

Rin lazed back on the pillows again and watched Rei shift his slick fingers past his hard cock and down to his waiting hole. He licked his lips as Rei rose up onto his knees and worked one slim finger into his entrance. Rin's cock twitched in anticipation; he was finding it difficult to wait for Rei to prepare himself, but he didn't want to hurt his commander during this escapade. He ideally wanted to make their sexual meetings quite frequent, and to give Rei a bad experience would be enough to have him never enter Rin's private chambers again, so he would wait.

Rei's fingers slowly worked into his hole, first one, then two, then three, his face the very picture of concentration as he diligently stretched the tight muscle enough to accommodate his sultan's cock. 

"Rin... I need..." he whimpered.

He took Rei's hips into his hands and positioned him over his length, still standing tall. 

"The bottle. Where did you put it?" Rin breathed. Rei ran his hand over the fabric next to him and found the bottle, quickly handing it to Rin. Rin poured what was left into his palm and gave his length a few tugs, coating it in slick to allow Rei the most pleasure and the least pain.

Rei planted his palms on Rin's chest as he began to lower himself down, the head of Rin's cock starting to push into his slick entrance. Rei closed his eyes tightly. He tried to focus on his breathing and not the sensation of Rin's length stretching him wide. Rei thought maybe he should have stretched a little more. He moaned low in his throat when he felt the head of Rin's cock finally pop inside. After the head, sliding the rest of the way down the shaft to seat himself on the sultan's hips was less painful. 

"God Rei, your sex faces are amazing." Rin purred. He clutched at the collar of Rei's uniform vest and pulled him down to rest on top of him, burying his lips into his neck once more. He refrained from moving inside Rei until he was used to the tight stretch. His lips prowled over the tender flesh of Rei's neck and collarbone, and his hands found Rei's length, stroking slowly to help him relax.

Rei melted at the sensation, mewling his pleasure out to the chamber. He started jerking his hips lightly, wanting Rin to move inside him.

"Rin, I-I think I'm ready..." His words trailed off into a keening gasp when, without warning, Rin bucked his hips up into Rei. "Rin, ah... please, let me..." Rei sat up in Rin's lap, sinking further down onto his cock. He shuddered slightly and began to move slowly up and down over his sultan, drawing Rin's length in and out of his tight hole as Rin continued to stroke him. The feather on his headwrap quivered with his movement.

"Ooh, Rei, you're so tight." Rin growled, rocking his hips up into the soldier. Their moans and growls and breaths filled the air and resonated around the chamber until there was a quiet knock at the door. Rei froze immediately, silent and terrified. 

A quiet voice piped up from beyond the doorway. "Your majesty, dinner is served!" it called, but still the door remained shut.

"That's going to have to wait, Nitori! I'm a little busy!" Rin shouted, his voice unwavering, even while buried in Rei's tight heat.

"B-But, your majesty, everyone's waiting." the servant said meekly. 

Rei watched Rin's lip curl in annoyance. "Nitori! Not now!"

"But-"

"Nitori! I said not now! Don't forget who is sultan here! I'll come down to dinner when I'm ready!" he roared, his teeth bared in anger.

There was a squeak from behind the door. "Yes, your majesty! I beg your pardon!" Nitori replied, then Rei heard his footsteps quickly departing down the corridor.

"Now, where were we?" Rin took hold of Rei's neck and pulled him down, planting his lips on the soft flesh and beginning to thrust into him again.

Rei ran his hands along Rin's chest, pushing slightly. "Rin, y-you shouldn't yell at him... he's just doing his job..." Rei gasped as Rin's teeth grazed his throat.

"I'll apologize to him later." he mumbled into Rei's skin, running one hand down to knead at his ass. 

Rei groaned as Rin's cock drove into him. "W-Well, as long as you're sin-...sincere about it."

Rin abruptly rolled over and flipped Rei onto his back, his length never leaving the soldier in his manoeuvre. This left Rin on his knees above Rei. He ducked down to lick and bite at Rei's nipples.

Rei threw his head back against the pillows and arched his back in pleasure. Rin's lips and teeth on his nipples coupled with his cock thrusting in and out of his slick hole sent electricity through his entire body. He mewled out to the evening air. Rin threaded his muscular arms around Rei's thighs and bent them up toward his chest, letting him plunge deeper into Rei's entrance.

"Rin, god, please, faster please." Rei begged, hole fluttering around Rin.

"You sound so good when you beg, Rei." He moved quickly above his commander, pistoning his length inside him. He lowered his mouth close to Rei's ear, nibbling at his earlobe. "I want you to beg only for me, Rei. No one else. Do you understand?" he whispered.

"Yes, Rin." he replied breathlessly.

Rin smirked. "No one else will touch what's mine, understand?" He began sucking a red mark onto Rei's neck, just below the collar of his violet uniform vest.

"Yes, Rin." he whimpered.

"Good boy. Loyalty is sure to be rewarded." Rin growled, finishing up the mark on Rei's neck with a light scrape of his teeth. He pulled away to admire Rei's flushed skin and bright pink nipples while continuing to jerk his hips up into him. Sweat and saliva and bites decorated Rei's chest. His hand closed around Rei's cock, and he began to stroke quickly.

Rei let out a lusty cry to the chamber as Rin brought him closer to orgasm. His mind was so foggy with carnal desire that he couldn't form words anymore; the only sounds able to come forth from his throat were weak gasps, moans of passion, and the occasional cry of Rin's name. 

Suddenly, an intense pleasure charged through his lower belly as Rin pounded him down into the pillows. He clutched at the front of Rin's robe, arched his back, and screamed his pleasure out loud, forgetting that any one of the palace servants could be just outside the door.

Rin held his legs tight and leaned over to connect their lips again, biting Rei's lower lip before covering his mouth with his own and swallowing his commander's cries, so as not to be heard down in the dining hall. 

"I know I'm good, Rei, but you shouldn't scream so loud." he boasted, squeezing Rei's cock firmly. "Anyone could be lurking outside. You wouldn't want them to hear you, would you?" he whispered. The soldier gasped as Rin rutted his hips forward quickly, brushing that spot inside Rei again, his hand messaging Rei's length.

"Rin, ahhh! Right there, yes!" Rei mewled. He wound his arms around Rin's neck, holding on tightly as Rin pounded into him mercilessly, constantly brushing against his prostate. Heat pooled in Rei's stomach as Rin moved over him; his muscles wound tighter and tighter until, with some firm tugs on his weeping cock and well-aimed thrusts from Rin, electricity burst forth from his being, and he arched violently underneath his sultan. Quick bursts of fluid coated his stomach as he moaned unrestrained, making his pleasure known to the palace.

As Rin took in Rei's vehemently beautiful orgasm face, he continued to stroke Rei's cock through his climax, milking him of every last drop of come. When Rei had no more to give, his body sweaty and flushed and exhausted, Rin shifted his focus to finishing himself off. He clutched Rei's hips in strong hands and drug his cock out excruciatingly slow before slamming it back inside. He continued this pace, drinking in the feeling of Rei's warmth tensing and fluttering around him until he was drunk off it. He leaned possessively over Rei, his hands balled into fists on either side of Rei's head as he fucked his commander down into the luxurious fabrics. After a few moments, he finally came undone, spilling inside Rei with a pleasured groan.

"Rin..." 

The sultan looked down at his commander, and Rei laid his hand on Rin's flushed cheek, the other coming up to swipe his red hair away from his sweaty forehead. Then, Rei pulled him down into a soft kiss.

"Rin, that... that was amazing." Rei panted.

"No, Rei, you were amazing." he replied, slipping his length from Rei.

Rei flushed pink. "I-I didn't really do anything..." he stuttered, turning his head to the side. "You did all the work." Rei looked back to Rin and locked eyes with him, a determined light flickering in his gaze. "Next time, I'll do better! I promise!" 

Rin snickered. "Next time? You enjoyed it that much?" 

"Well you said you wanted me to beg only for you. And I quote 'No one else will touch what is mine', correct?" Rei asked.

"Well, that was more like wishful thinking on my part; just dirty talk said in the heat of the moment. I would never try to claim ownership over you, Rei. You are your own person and you make your own decisions," Rin leaned down to nuzzle into Rei's neck. "but I am pleased that you want to continue meeting with me in this way." 

"How could I refuse after that?" Rei laughed. "You'll have to teach me some of your techniques." 

"Don't worry, Rei, I'll teach them all to you." Rin smirked and regarded Rei with predatory eyes. "Remember what I said, Rei. _Loyalty is sure to be rewarded."_


End file.
